


Bedtime stories

by phisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phisen/pseuds/phisen
Summary: Short, fluffy story about Yuuri finding new reasons to stay awake at night.





	Bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

> Book quote: _Colourless Tsukuru Tazaki and His Years of Pilgrimage_ by Haruki Murakami.

Yuuri’s always been a night owl. Staying up late, being the only one awake, has always been important to him. It has helped him through a lot, helped him with sorting out things he couldn’t get the peace of mind doing around others. His thoughts, his feelings. His hopes and dreams. But also, it has helped him realise his fears, just by getting the time to properly confront them.

Because fears, they were something he had a lot of. The fear of not being good enough, being the one who constantly disappoints. The fear of being himself, letting people in, making them see who he really was… that was something he’d been spending many evenings alone trying to wrap his mind around.

As he takes a break from his book, just to finish the train of thought, he remembers being up late, watching skate routines. When the thoughts and feelings got too wrapped up in his fears, he naturally couldn’t sleep. Watching others skate helped him scatter some of his anxiety, some of his worries. Seeking comfort in the expressions, the movement and the passion behind it all. Often, although not always, ending up watching _him_.

He smiles as he remembers this. Not that the behaviour is gone, he doubts it ever will, but the need to do it is… gone. He’s reached some kind of peace of mind, he realises. He looks to his left, seeing Victor sleeping on his side. Being slightly curled up with Makkachin sleeping behind him, bundled up in the space his bended legs creates. His breaths are slow. Heavy. At ease.

 _It’s all thanks to you._ Even though the thought is fleeting, he acknowledges it. Tries to rein it in a bit because he feels as if he’s not entirely done with it. He still feels awestruck watching him, but that is the main thing that has created this change in him. How he chose him, and how he in return let him in. Showing him who he really was. Being loved by him has done wonders for that restlessness, for that anxious part of him that always seems to seek him out in the night.

His eyes wander a bit. From the light hair to the silver coloured lashes. To the relaxed lips. To the small visible part of his chest. His eyes finally rest, lingers upon his right hand where two rings are placed. Yes, he really doesn’t feel worried. Even though he’s awake, late at night.

“Mmh…”

“I’m sorry, Victor. Did I wake you?” His voice is low, to make sure that it can be missed out on if he still is sleeping.

“No… or yes. It’s okay.”

“I’ll finish up, let me just read this paragraph.”

Victor’s eyes slowly open, finding his in a fraction of a second. “You don’t have to. Take your time,” he says sleepily.

“I’ll be done in two minutes, I swear.”

“Read to me.”

“What?” He laughs at Victor’s words, his sleepy expression. “Read to you?”

 “Mhm. You know, Yuuri,” he says before a yawn drowns out the words, “before you came here to live with me, my life was so silent. I was really alone. Hearing you, it relaxes me.”

 “But Vitya, the book is in Japanese,” he begins. Only to get interrupted.

 “I like hearing your voice. It makes this place feel more like a home. It makes this place feel alive.”

 Their eyes meet, filled with the realisation that they both find comfort in each other, but in ways totally different. And it’s an amazing thing to share.

 “Okay, I’ll read to you. Close your eyes.” He begins to read aloud, in his mother tongue.

_“Every person has their own colour. Did you know that?” he said._

_“No, I didn’t.”_

_“Each individual has their own unique colour, which shines faintly around the contours of their body. Like a halo. Or a backlight. I’m able to see those colours clearly.”_

_Midorikawa poured himself another cup of sake and sipped it, leisurely savoring the taste._

_“Is this ability to detect colours something you were born with?” Haida asked, dubiously._

_Midorikawa shook his head. “No, it’s not innate; it’s a temporary ability. You get it in exchange for accepting imminent death. And it’s passed along from one person to the next. Right now, I’m the one who’s been entrusted with it.”_

 

Almost as quickly as he woke, Victor falls asleep. Finding that slow, reassuring rhythm that is nothing but empowering. Calming. Victor has a colour, Yuuri figures, one that no one else knows about.

Yuuri slowly closes his book and leans over to put it on top of his nightstand, before he takes off his glasses. He reaches to his side in the same fashion and puts them next to the book. He rarely makes any claims when he’s sleeping but he somehow can’t help himself. It feels extra motivated with a kiss tonight. He lets his lips flutter against Victor’s in the softest of touches before he straightens up and reaches for the light switch.

As soon as the darkness claims the room, he whispers softly, just enough for the both of them to hear. “Good night, Victor.”


End file.
